


Trick or Treat

by sashimiprince



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Halloween, To The Moon, Trick or Treating, Unrequited Crush, finding paradise, imposter factory, impostor factory, rosawatts, roxie basically just embarrasses the hell out of neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiprince/pseuds/sashimiprince
Summary: Neil convinces Eva to go trick-or-treating with him around the office.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Kudos: 10





	Trick or Treat

“Hey! Eva! Open up!”

Eva rolled her eyes, looking away from the paperwork she was currently working on and towards the door where she heard Neil’s muffled voice from behind it. She leaned back in her chair, preparing for whatever nonsense Neil was about to bring into her office.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You have to come here!” he replied. Eva sighed.

“Why?”

“Because!” he responded. He started to sound slightly exasperated.

_“Because_ is not a valid response.”

“Then how come you use it against me all the time?”

“...Because,” Eva responded, a grin growing over her face. She could feel Neil’s disappointment from behind the door, and she even heard his loud sigh.

“Just… get out here!”

Eva sighed and started to stand up out of her chair, walking towards the door. “If this is a prank where you throw a pie or a water balloon or something in my face, I’m going to hit you for real,” she said, her hand on the doorknob and speaking to Neil behind it.

“Please, I’m not going to do something like that,” he said. “...Again,” he added after a slight pause. Against her better judgement, Eva trusted him and opened the door.

“Alright, fine, I-- _what_ are you wearing?”

Eva opened the door to see Neil standing there, dressed completely head to toe in black, completed with a long flowing cape and a deep red cravat. He was standing with one of his arms open to the side, stretching his cape out dramatically, and she could see a glued on fang in Neil’s smile. 

“Happy Halloween!” he said, with a grin that showed he was very proud of himself and his costume. “I’m a vampire!” Eva looked at him blankly, and Neil quickly brought his arm back down to his side.

“What?” he asked. “Too cool for Halloween now?”

“Too _currently at work,_ maybe,” Eva responded simply.

“That wasn’t a sentence,” Neil retorted. “And anyway, it’s fun! Come on-- candy, costumes, scary movies-- what more could you ask for?”

“Some peace and quiet?” Eva asked. 

“Ha ha,” Neil responded sarcastically. “It’s not my fault you chose to be friends with me.”

“Trust me, I think about that decision every day of my life.”

“We could do this all day,” Neil said starkly. “Listen, I came here to ask you something. You wanna go trick or treating with me?”

Eva paused, not expecting that question at all.

“Sorry?” she asked. “You’re asking if I want to go trick or treating with you… at three o’clock.... during work?”

“Exactly!” Neil said with a smile.

“I have work,” Eva said. “Ever heard of it?”

“Oh, please,” Neil said. “It’s just simple paperwork.”

“You only say that because you never do it!” Eva retorted.

“I’ll have you know I do in fact fill out paperwork!” Neil defended. “That's how I know first hand that it’s not hard, just takes a while. And you can do it later. Because right now we’re trick or treating!”

“Well, I don’t have a costume,” Eva said.

“Aha!” Neil said. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Eva raised an eyebrow at Neil while he spent a few seconds digging through the pockets on his coat before handing something out to her. “Ta-da!”

Eva examined what Neil was holding out in his hand, and saw a pair of cheap vampire teeth. She stared at the teeth for a second before glancing back up at Neil.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes, really,” Neil said.

“I don’t have any other costume parts that would signal I’m a vampire,” Eva said. “I’d look completely normal other than the teeth.”

“Well, some could argue the best vampires are the ones that seamlessly blend in with human society,” Neil explained. “Come on, Rosalene. You’re out of excuses,” he said, stretching his hand with the fake teeth out further towards her.

Eva looked him and the teeth up and down again.

“If I do this, will you stop bothering me?”

“I will downgrade to the normal amount of bothering you.”

“Deal,” she said, and grabbed the teeth from Neil’s hand. She saw him start to smile for a brief second, before dramatically turning around, swishing his cape behind him. 

“Onwards!” he said, pointing his hand towards the sky, before marching towards the offices in their hall. Eva followed behind him, arms crossed but smiling nonetheless.

Neil first stopped in front of Dr. Taima McMillan’s door. He knocked a few times, and stepped back, waiting for her to open.

“You’re seriously going to bother our coworkers?”

“Put your teeth in!” Neil said, ignoring her question. Eva rolled her eyes but obligingly put the dollar store vampire teeth in. After a few moments, Taima opened the door.

“Yes-- oh!” she said in surprise after seeing Neil and Eva, one dressed head to toe in a complete Halloween costume.

“Trick or treat!” the two said, Neil more upbeat and Eva more hushed, following about a second behind Neil, and with a slight lisp through the teeth.

“Well, happy Halloween to you two,” Taima said. “Both vampires! What a cute couple costume,” she said.

“Uh, we’re not--” Eva started, before being cut off by a waving hand from Taima.

“Yes, yes, of course, you’re not a _couple,”_ Taima said, emphasizing _couple._ “I obviously meant professional couple. Partners. Like you guys are.”

“Obviously,” Eva said. “Look, Neil dragged me out to do this… do you have any candy lying around or something?”

“Oh, probably,” Taima said. “Give me a second to look.”

Eva gave her a sympathetic smile. “Thanks so much.”

Taima shut the door, and Eva turned to look at Neil. “She’s always sliding in the word “couple” around us, isn’t she?”

“Ha, uh, yeah, I guess,” Neil said. “I haven’t really noticed.”

Eva raised an eyebrow at him, and noticed a slight blush in his cheek, but didn’t ask anything due to Taima opening the door again.

“I have, uh, mints?” Taima said, tentatively holding a few out. Neil grabbed them and put them in his pockets. “They’re the sweet kind, not the ones that burn when you eat them.”

“I mean, that’s about the best we could hope for, especially considering you weren’t expecting trick or treaters to show up at work,” Eva said, pointing the last part of her sentence at Neil. He avoided her gaze. “But thanks so much.”

“Of course, dears,” Taima said. “Have fun, you two!” she said, giving them both a quick wink before shutting the door. Eva ignored it.

“Alright, Neil, who’s next?”

Neil stopped by a few other employee doors, such as Willis McMillan, Lisa Vasquez, Eddie Doyle, and Logan Boswell. Eva was surprised to find that all of them were willing to put up with Neil’s Halloween shenanigans, and that most of them had candy to give out in their office. So far, they had collected some Hershey’s kisses, candy canes from last year’s Christmas party-- _“It’s not like they go bad, Eva,”_ Neil had said when they received some-- some peppermint patties and some skittles.

“So, who’s left?” Eva asked, walking down the hallway with Neil. “Rob and Roxie?”

“Oh, definitely not Rob,” Neil said in a tone of voice that indicated Eva was crazy for even thinking of the idea. “He’d just chastise me for dressing up instead of working.”

“Yeah, how rude of him to tell you to do your job while you’re working.”

“Besides,” Neil continued, “He’s definitely the kind of guy to hand out toothbrushes during Halloween. Or like… loose peanuts.”

“Loose peanuts?” Eva asked slowly.

“Yeah! Don’t you remember that guy in like, elementary school, who when we went up to his door, he just dropped a cup of peanuts into each of our bags?” Neil said. “I was dressed like an astronaut, and you were dressed up like a half-pumpkin half-princess thing.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I do remember that,” Eva said, walking up to Roxie’s door. “I’m surprised you remember that. Even what we were both wearing.”

“Right, well,” Neil said. “My mind’s like a steel trap.”

“Mhmm,” Eva said, and leaned in to knock on the door.

Roxie opened it about a second later. “Oh, hey you two! Loving the Halloween spirit, Neil,” she said, pointing in his direction. Roxie had put on a pair of cat ears and drawn on some whiskers with a sharpie, but that was about all she had done.

“Thanks, Rock,” Neil responded.

“Neil, please stop abbreviating my name like that.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said, bringing his hand up to his chin and tapping his finger.

“Alright, well,” Eva said. “We’re here trick or treating. Do you have anything?”

“Do I have anything?” Roxie repeated, slightly louder. “Do you know who I am? Of course I have candy to give out.”

“Right. Forgot who you were for a second,” Eva said while Roxie ducked back into her office to grab them some candy.

“I swear, that girl is made of sugar or something,” Neil commented while Roxie was still looking through her office. “Both figuratively and probably literally, too.”

Eva shrugged. “Wouldn’t be surprised either, honestly.”

Roxie then opened the door again, with two huge handfuls of an assortment of candy in her hands. “Here you go, you guys!” 

Both Neil and Eva opened their hands for the candy and struggled to hold it all when Roxie dropped it to them.

“Maybe I should’ve brought a bag or something,” Neil said. “My pockets are getting pretty full.”

“Probably would’ve been a good idea, yeah,” Eva said.

“Well, I love your costumes,” Roxie said, leaning against the doorframe. “A little matching couple thing. It’s cute.”

“We’re not--” Eva tried to explain for the second time that day, but was cut off by Roxie continuing to speak.

“How long have you two been dating?” Roxie asked. “I’m surprised Neil finally got up the nerve to ask you out. I thought he’d never do it.”

Eva paused and turned to look at Neil, who was currently turning as red as a tomato.

“W-what?” Neil said, incredibly flustered. “We’re not dating, and I-- I don't have a crush on Eva!”

“You don’t?” Roxie asked.

“No!” he said, incredibly defensively. “I-- you-- what would have possibly given you an idea like that?”

“I don’t know,” Roxie said, shrugging. “You hang out with her a lot. You’re always looking at her. When we’re in a conversation, you always find some way of bringing up her name.”

Eva was completely confused, looking between an unfazed Roxie and a bright red Neil.

“Well,” Neil said quickly, “I’d like to officially state that I don’t have a crush on Eva. At all. In any sense. And it’s normal to hang out with Eva! And talk about her! She’s my partner, it’d be weird if I didn’t do those things!”

“Ah. Well,” Roxie said simply. “That was my bad, I guess.”

“Right…” Eva said, still glancing between the two.

“Anyways, happy Halloween, guys,” Roxie said with a smile. “See you later!”

Roxie shut the office door on a still confused Eva and a nervous, flushed Neil, smiling slightly to herself and returning back to her work.


End file.
